


Pregnant with a nephilim

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam as Michael's vessel, Drunk Sex, F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Dean and Sam have handled a lot but can they handle a pregnant teen





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own anything and there is a little bit of smut

I’m Amanda, I’m pregnant and oh and I forgot to mention I’m 16.

How you ask well let's start at the beginning  
My friend was at my school locker begging me to go to her party  
“Please, I’m having a huge party. My parents are out of town for a while so we can do whatever.” She said  
“I don’t know,” I say  
“Please just lie to your parents and say we are going to study in the library or something” Tess(My friend) said  
“Fine but I’m not going to lie” She squealed and hugged me  
“Awesome, wear that red dress you got yesterday, this isn’t going to be a kids party you know,” she said with a wink.  
I was hoping my sister wasn’t at home. My parents have told me how I’m not as good as her a lot. I didn’t want her there to deny me to not go. I went home and was eating with my parents when I asked.  
“My friend is having this party on Friday-”  
“No,” My dad said not even looking up as he ate  
“But Jeannie(My sister) gets to go to all the parties she was asked too,” I asked  
“Because she is the good sister” I sigh, I was going no matter what. On Friday I was ready, I snuck out and drove to my friend's house. It was getting wild. When I entered the tv room I found Tess at the table next to the drinks  
“Hey girl,” Tess said  
“Nothing just feeling a little nervous,” I say  
“Well then take this” She offered me a drink  
“Why?”  
“It will help you be a little more free,” she said, I shrug and drink a bit but when I did I craved it. I drank that whole thing faster than anyone  
“This is great” I scream, I run into the dance floor and start to dance.  
(Micheal pov)  
My father has commanded me to give my seed to a human girl, he says Lucifer has made a Nephilim. We need one to fight his In case it turns evil. He said mine will be the strongest. I will do anything he says to do. He said whoever attracts me will be the one. I travel to find a teenage party, as I walk I see the gorgeous young woman I have ever seen.  
She had the most beautiful curves and long golden blonde hair and had beautiful blue eyes. My vessels member started to throb. It was her. I walk to her and pull her to the side.  
“Hey, what’s your name” I scream trying to talk through the loud music  
“I’m Amanda” She screamed with a giggle  
“Michael” I scream, She started walking a little funny.  
“Your hot” She screamed, I blushed a little  
“Thanks” I screamed, we started talking a bit until she screamed  
“Want to have some fun” She screamed, I didn’t have time to answer before she grabbed my hand and took me to a large bedroom that was obviously her friend's room. She kissed me, I wanted to be polite since she was obviously drunk but her lips were just perfect.  
I eagerly kissed back. I started unzipping her tight gorgeous dress. She started kissing my neck. I couldn’t stop  
40 minutes later  
I thrust into her one last time causing her to moan. I pulled out and looked at the underage girl underneath me. She was lying naked underneath me, her gorgeous blonde hair was everywhere. She smiled and hiccuped  
“That..was great” she giggled, I smile and get off the bed and put my underwear and pants on. She hugged me from behind. She kissed my spine and tried to pull me back  
“My parents would kill me for this,” she said with a drunk smile. I turn and try to get her to lay down but she kisses me and tries to push me back on the bed. I just nod my head no and I get to fall to sleep.  
(Amanda’s POV)  
I woke up with a massive headache. I felt so sick, I could swear someone was talking to me  
“Amanda you got laid huh” Tess giggled, I opened my eyes, I look down to see myself naked and could smell sex in the air.  
“Uh my hips and legs hurt,” I said  
“Dang, was he great in bed? Tess asked  
“I don’t even remember who I slept with much less the sex,” I said  
“Well he was cute but not a model,” Tess said, I then remembered my parents  
“Oh my gosh” I jump outta bed and grab my dress but then realize my parents would kill me for wearing that dress.  
“I need your clothes,” I say  
“Your parents are against club dresses. Even at just a teenage party?” She said  
“Well my parents aren’t a doctor and a nurse who let me do whatever so yes they are against club dresses being worn anywhere,” I say, Tess, shrugged and handed me a shirt and sweats that looked able to go outside in and looked sleepable. I changed and ran to my car and drove to my house, I silently climbed up to my room. When I went to the window I saw my parents waiting.  
“Hey mom, hey dad,” I say, I am so busted

My parents grounded me for 4 months, can you believe it, I mean yeah it was obvious I drank but seriously...ok yeah I would ground my kid to if she did the same. I have only two months left in this prison of my house.  
My parents have even told me I can’t talk to Tess anymore at school. I can’t believe them. It was my choice not hers but whatever.  
Lately, I have been throwing up, having constant headaches, mood swings, and I have been super tired. I don’t know what it is, maybe a bug. No, not a bug but it is something. I remembered my teacher saying all these symptoms of something but what?.  
Throwing up  
headaches  
Mood swings  
Throwing up  
headaches  
Mood swings  
Throw- oh my gosh No  
I immediately run and call the one girl I know won’t be embarrassed to do what I’m about to ask her to do.  
“Hey Tess um how has it been,” I say through the phone  
“Oh hey, girl what’s up. I thought your parents said not to talk to me” She said  
“At school, this isn’t school,” I say  
“Aw, I’m so proud of you. You noticed the loophole. So what do you need” She says  
“I need you to go get me the best pregnancy test you have because if you get one that is wrong I will kill you. I need you to bring the test at my house” I say, She laughs for a moment until she noticed the silence  
“Oh you're serious,” She says  
“Ok, be there soon” She then hangs up  
I waited an hour. An hour of worry. An hour of panic. I was sitting on my bed when someone knocked on my window. I jolt up and look to see Tess, I open the window and let her in. She crawls in and gives me the box  
“You're going to be an adult right. I mean like you are going to take care of the other life right?” She asked  
“If I am pregnant you know I’ll be the example for strong women,” I say, I open the box and take the test out and take a deep breathe  
After I take the test I sit on my bed with Tess rubbing my back. I hear the beeping on my phone and slowly walk to the test on my desktop. It was positive. I’m pregnant.  
“I’m..I’m pregnant” I stutter  
“I’m so sorry,” Tess says, I know what modern women would say  
“You can choose pregnancy” That's what they would say. I’m done. I’m not a moron. I know there isn’t a difference between murder and abortion.  
Tess left after an hour later, I need to tell my parents but I’m sure they will be the hardest to tell. I waited a few days to tell them outta fear.  
It was a Friday night, I made them a cake, I heard my parents walk in to see me finish  
“What are you making?” Dad asked  
“Oh just a cake, want some?” I asked  
“Sure,” They said, They sat down at the table and I take a breathe  
“You will always love me right?” I ask  
“Of course,” My mom said, I nod and show them the chocolate cake with pink frosting and worded with blue frosting to say ‘I’m pregnant’. They froze, after a few minutes of silence my mom speaks  
“You are joking,” she says  
“I wish I was,” I say  
“Let's go” My dad gets his wallet  
“What?” I ask  
“Well you don’t want to be pregnant so you can just get an abortion”  
“No Dad you aren’t getting it. I’m going to be an adult. I’m taking care of others. This baby is another” I say, My dad, fisted his hand  
“You little slut. You are just wanting to kill the family name, aren’t you? You can kill our name but you can’t kill a fetus. Your sister never got pregnant”  
“Dad stop, I’m not going to kill my child”  
“Your child is just a fetus. I’m sorry but I will not let a pregnant teenager stay in my house” My dad yelled  
“This pregnant teenager is your daughter” My dad took a deep breath  
“No you aren’t, my daughter wouldn’t get pregnant. Whores don’t live in this house, so if you are pregnant then leave” My dad said, I gasped. I looked at my mom for an answer but she looked away in shame. I just walk into my room and pack my bags  
Which will be a struggle but I’ll just have to make it  
“What do you think you're doing?” My dad asked I turn with my bag full of clothes  
“Leaving. I’m not going to kill” I say, I walk through the door and pass my mom who is sitting on the couch crying.  
“I’m so sorry” My mom cries out, I just nod my head in disappointment.  
I have nowhere to go. I walked for an hour until I found a really shady hotel, I didn’t care but I would have to find a better place if I want to raise a kid.  
I was actually able to find a restaurant that hired me after a few days of searching but they said I can’t bring the baby to work when it’s born which I can handle. I’ll just have Tess watch him or her when it’s born.  
I was 5 months pregnant and living in an apartment and I was in my apartment watching tv. I felt the baby kick like it was trying to tell me something, it’s not really but it’s fun to imagine.  
“I can feel it, it’s in that room” I heard a young voice say, I turn my head  
“Not so loud,” A gruff voice said, I then heard a knock so I got up and opened the door to see three men. There was a tall man and another man around his age and a young man next to them.  
“Hello I’m Sam, that’s Dean, and that’s Jack,” the tall man said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own anything  
“Cool, I’m Amanda, what’s up.” I asked, Dean and Sam showed their fake badges   
“We would like to ask you some questions,” Dean said   
“Ok will this be long or short?” I asked   
“We have quite a few questions If that’s ok,” Sam responded, I walked inside and left the door as an invitation to come in. They all walk in and Jack closes the door and sits down with everyone to listen.  
“Isn’t he a bit young to be working with you guys?” I asked   
“Oh he doesn’t work with us he is just...our cousin” Sam responded. I was too tired to care since the baby keeps kicking me in my sleep though I don’t any other symptoms of pregnancy ever since I was kicked out of my old home. The cheap doctor said it wasn’t natural but if the baby is kicking then it has a heartbeat.  
“Whatever,” I said, I then noticed Jack staring at my baby belly. I coughed to get him to stop and Dean and Sam noticed as well  
“Jack stop, it isn’t polite to stare,” Sam said, Jack looked at them  
“Why is her belly different? The heavy people are heavy all over but just her belly is,” Jack asked, Dean hit his forehead   
“He doesn’t see um…” Sam was thinking of what to say  
“Pregnant teenagers. Well by his questions I don’t think he has seen a lot of pregnant woman,” I stated   
“So uh where did you meet the...baby daddy?” Dean asked   
“At a party,” I answered   
“How um did you conceive...like drunk or something?” Sam asked   
“”I got drunk just to find myself naked in my friends bed,” I responded   
“What did he look like?” Dean asked   
“Well my friend showed me the pictures of the party and there was a picture of me and some guy heading upstairs. He was about a bit taller then me, cute, dirty blonde hair, and his eyes were an obvious blue,” Sam and Dean looked at each other  
“You don’t think..” Dean said   
“Adam,” Sam muttered   
“Ok what’s with the father question ps his name wasn’t Adam. I actually remember his name...it was like mi..Michael that was it,” they all froze  
“I know we might sound insane but your pregnant with a angel,” they are insane  
“You mean like the child is innocent or something,” I say   
“No We mean like an actual angel well half angel,” Dean said, I stood up  
“Ok you need to leave,” I demand  
“Wait ma’am please believe us,” Jack stands, all my books fall. I stop  
“Ok you have 5 minutes,” I say  
“I’m not a normal kid, my Name is Jack and I’m Satan’s son,” I was about to speak but was stopped   
“But I don’t want to be like him. My real father is castiel an angel. The reason you have not had any of the normal symptoms of pregnancy is because your child feels your stress and has been doing everything it can to keep you happy, that’s why the symptoms went away after you were kicked out. The reason you have healed after just a second you get a bruise or cut because the child is an angel and it wants to heal you,” I was speechless. I have never told anyone about the healing. How did he know.  
“Ho-how”   
“ My mom had the same thing but she wasn’t ...as young. She gave me a journal that told about her past. Please I promise I’m not lying. Please come with us. I want my cousin to live.” My eyes widened   
“What do you mean. Am I being hunted or something?”  
“There are a few rogue angels that want you dead and there a lot of things that have heard about you.” Dean said, I could almost feel like they weren’t lying.  
“Fine I’ll go,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t own anything  
I was just thinking as Dean drove. I couldn’t believe any of this. A year ago I was a normal 16 years old now I’m pregnant with a ‘nephilim’ as they called it. I still can’t believe I actually agreed to go with these three guys.  
I’ve been with them for a few days now and it was ok. They never did anything insane so the chances they were crazy were lowered. It wasn’t terrible I mean they were actually really nice to talk to well everyone but Dean at times. He seemed like the guy who doesn’t like change so I’m just waiting for him to get used to me.  
Sam was really kind and polite. He and Dean had very different personalities but they had moments where I could see they were brothers.    
Jack was like a puppy to me. He was always really happy when I was in the same room as him and tries to be as close to me as possible.  
Ok, not a puppy more like a 4-year-old who was waiting for their little sibling to come. He told me about his mom and I kinda felt like he was trying to look at me for the mom figure but he looks like he’s my age even though he isn’t.  
Jack was a sweetheart but it can get a bit much. Sam notices when I am so he gets Jack to do random tasks when he is. I then get a few moments alone to think.  
I was alone sitting on a couch while Jack was trying to find purple flowers with red thorns that Sam told him to get, thank you, Sammy. I heard someone walking towards me. I thought it was one of the boys but it was a 24-year-old woman leaning on the doorway.  
“Hi,” She said and got up walking towards me menacingly  
“SAM!” I scream, I get up and walk backward's. I feel my back hit the wall and she covers my mouth.  
“Shut up, I need you to be quiet then it will be quick and fast ok,” I felt a cold piece of sharp metal and realized it was a knife, she went to stab my stomach but she stopped mid-way as my skin glows blue, I scream in shock. She was thrown across the room by a mysterious force almost. She looked at me in confusion, I heard a stabbing noise. She looked down to notice she was stabbed by Dean. She fell to the ground bleeding on the floor.  
“You ok?” he asked, I nodded and moved a tear from my eye. He awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do. He then awkwardly hugged me while rubbing my back  
“How did she get past all the security?” He mumbled  
“This is actually happening. You aren’t lying. You aren’t insane,” I rambled on until I saw Jack drop the flowers. He ran to me and checked to see if I was hurt  
“Are you ok?” He asked Sam rushed to me next in panic  
“I’m fine,” I said, I put my hands on my baby bump. It could have died. Thank goodness Dean came when he did.  
“You should sit down,” Jack gently tugged me to the couch and had me sit down as he ran to get water  
“What happened?” Sam asked I was in shock as I tried to understand myself  
“I don’t really know. I was sitting on the couch when she came in and was about to stab me when my skin was blue almost glowing and then she was pushed to the wall and then Dean saved me,” I told them, Jack walked in and gave me a water bottle.  
“I don’t think my mom had that happen,” Jack said looking at Sam, They didn’t know what happened.  
“I guess every pregnancy is different,” I just want the silence to go away so I made an unneeded comment  
“Yeah well Nephilim pregnancy is different than human pregnancy,” Dean said, I heard my phone ring. I answered with excitement since it was one of my good friends  
“Hey, Jenny!!” I said into the phone, Dean took my phone and canceled the call  
“Have you been going on social media?” Dean asked  
“Well duh Instagram needs me,”  I said trying to get my phone back but he stepped back  
“No wonder they found us. You aren’t allowed to go on Instagram where did you think it was a good idea to do that,” I rolled my eyes. He then threw my phone on the ground  
“I’m trying to protect you kid,” Dean said  
“That was expensive,” I mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

I don’t own anything  
My stomach is getting bigger which is good. Dean has been grumbling about how Castiel should have been here but I don’t even know who he is. The pregnancy symptoms are kicking in which mean I am more relaxed so the baby thinks I don’t care if it makes me vomit whenever I can.  
Jack never shuts up, I love the kid but I would like a minute of silence. Sam has been looking in every book he can find to find out why my skin turned blue but nothing seems to explain it. I just guess it was the baby-protecting me. Dean was starting to become a bit more ok with me around thankfully because it was getting annoying to see him act like I didn’t exist.  
I was sitting in the kitchen when Dean came in with paper  
“We are getting food. What do you want?” Dean asked I rubbed my stomach in thought  
“I want the purest things they have. I’m serious I will puke if you give me any junk food. This baby hates junk food,” I tell him  
“Pure?” Dean looks at me like I’m insane  
“Yes, pure like salad and healthy stuff like that. No meat either. The smell makes me want to vomit on its own,” Dean rolls his eyes  
“Ok your highness,” Dean says, I puff in annoyance when Jack came running in.  
“Hey did anything happen last night? Did you dream the same thing I did? Do you think it’s a girl or boy? Have you thought of names? Have you started sensing grace? How big do babies normally get? Can you-”  
“Jack calm down one question at a time. You do this every morning,” Dean stops Jack thankfully before he exploded like a cartoon when they talk too much and forget to breathe.  
“Can we get food already,” I complain, Dean grumbled as Sam walked in and went to the fridge. His large hands opening it to expect what he was looking for  
“Where is the milk?” Sam asked I blush with a frown on my face in shame  
“I drank it,”  
“We got a full thing two days ago,”  
“Three guys plus a pregnant teen means less food and drinks,” I say, Sam just sighs. When we were all in the Impala Dean was of course singing. I was too tired to care about that since the baby started kicking. When we got to where we wanted Dean stopped the car and looked at Sam  
“Someone has to make sure they don’t walk away by accident and get kidnapped or something,” Dean said nodding his head in the direction of the store. Sam sighed and got out of the car leaving Dean, Jack, and me alone in the car.  
“Will the baby be born with a full head of hair? Do babies know how to talk when they are born? Do-” His voice started fading away. My head was spinning, I saw nothing  
3rd person view  
Jack was asking every question he could think of. He was to busy to notice Amanda rubbing her head.  
“Why do people have middle names? Why-”  
“S-s-t-t-o-o-p,” Jack and Dean turned to see Amanda had bright blue highlighted eyes. She was holding Jack's wrist  
“S-s-h-h-e-e D-d-o-o-e-s-n-t l-l-l-i-i-i-k-k-k-k-e t-t-t-h-h-a-a-a-a-t,” She sounded like she had no idea how to speak and was just learning. Jack felt like she was looking right into his soul almost as her eyes shined.  Jack realized she was talking to him after a minute  
“O-ok,” Jack nodded, Amanda’s eyes slowly fell causing her to quietly sleep.  
“I don’t think that’s normal,” Dean said in amazement


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own anything  
I could see a light. I slowly open my eyes to see a young girl kneeling looking at me. She smiled at me.  
“Um, who are you?” I sit up, she smiled  
“I’m here to warn you,” She said, she moved a piece of her light blonde hair and tucked it behind her hair.  
“What? Who are you ?” I ask she laughed, it sounded so familiar.  
“Someone who loves you more than anything,” She said, I jump awake to see Dean, Sam, and Jack. I was on the couch at the motel we were staying in.  
“Are you ok?” Jack asked  
“Yeah,” I said, They nodded  
“Do you remember anything?” Dean asked I thought about what last happened  
“Jack was talking too much when I saw this girl,” I said  
“Seriously?!” Sam said, I nod  
“Well this is all insane,” Sam said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short


	6. Chapter 6

I don’t own anything  
I’m 7 months pregnant and it sucks. It kicks me all the time and makes me so hungry but it never wants to eat any delicious like Ice cream and cake. Only pure healthy stuff, I don’t even know why.   
I think I have a few names for them. Maybe like Lily or Luke. Or maybe Alex. I don’t know but I’ll figure it out.  
I was looking at my nails with Dean and Sam watching tv and Jack was staring at me as usual. I got used to it, he is just curious and excited. He was like a boy who was about to become a brother.  
“You know what I realized?” I asked, Sam and Dean looked at me  
“What?” Dean asked  
“You said Michael took your brother’s vessel to get me pregnant,” I said  
“Yeah,”   
“Then my baby is like a Winchester,” I said, they were silent  
“Apparently,” Dean mumbled  
“You know it’s weird but I feel like you too would have a sister more than a brother. It just feels there is a girl Winchester out there more then just my baby if it is a girl,” I said  
“Yeah we don’t have sister,” Dean said, I shrugged  
“Ok,” I said, I felt the baby kick me again and flinched  
“Are you ok?” Jack asked  
“Yeah I’m fine...Jack do you want to feel it kick,” I asked, Jack’s eyes widened  
“Really?” He asked, I nodded  
“Of course,” Sam and Dean watched as Jack slowly leaned his hand to my stomach. After a few seconds of no kicks they finally kicked, Jack gasped. When he gasped Dean and Sam saw my eyes turn bright blue  
“Jack stop!” Dean said, Jack leaned back and looked at Dean  
“What?” Jack asked, My head hurt so I touched my head  
“What did you see when they kicked?” Sam asked  
“Nothing. It was like I wasn’t there,” I said, I was still trying to figure out what happened. My stomach started kicking towards Jack  
“They keep kicking towards Jack,” I say in pain


	7. Chaper 7

I don’t own anything  
“Ok that’s it Cas I swear if you don’t come I will-” Sam coughs and points behind Dean. Dean swiftly turned to see Castiel behind  
“Now you show up,” Dean complains, Castiel raises an eyebrow at Dean. He then sees me and stares for a moment then stares at my baby bump.  
“Why is she here?” Castiel asked  
“Well about 7 months ago Jack started having dreams about another Nephilim and after him begging for the millionth time we followed Jack to some door where she was living,” Dean said, Castiel walked in front of me. I felt the baby kick me again in Jack’s direction so outta pain I flinched and touched my stomach trying to get them to stop.  
“When Jack felt the baby kick Amanda’s eyes turned blue. She doesn’t even remember it,” Sam said, Castiel starred deep into my eyes. He turned to Sam and Dean. I could see from the corner of my eyes Jack walking backward away a bit in fear looking at me.  
“The baby is has chosen Jack,” Castiel said, Everyone’s eyes widened  
“What?” Sam asked  
“When Kelly was pregnant with Jack he chose me. I read about this after and found he chose me to protect him which is why he thinks if me like his father. The baby won’t see Jack as a father figure though. More of an older brother,” Why does it seem when everything is back to normal something just kicks the door and says haha yeah normal isn’t going to happen.  
“So...it chose me to protect it?” Jack asked, Castiel nodded. Jack looked at the ground with a stern look on his face yet a scared look in his eyes.  
“Jack it’s ok I’m sure you will protect them,” Sam said, Jack didn’t look up. He walked slowly to his room leaving me with the others.  
“I’ll go talk to him,” Sam said, I nodded letting him.  
“So your Castiel,” I said  
“I am,” He said, Dean nodded his no after a few seconds of awkward silence  
“Ok where have you been?” Dean asked  
“I was in heaven and had to talk to a few people,”  
“For 7 months,” Dean said  
“Yes,”Castiel said in an obvious way  
“Come on Castiel something had to have happened,” Dean complained, Castiel nodded his head.  
(With Sam and Jack)  
Jack was sitting on his bed looking at the wall deeply like he was looking at a brightly colored dot on the wall almost. Sam sighed and sat next to him  
“What’s wrong Jack,” Sam said, Jack sighed  
“It going to fast. She is getting bigger. It chose me to protect it.  I can sense it’s grace becoming stronger. The stronger it gets the faster it will come but I’m scared of when it does she will...go the same way my mom did. I don’t want her to die. I like Amanda. She is really nice. She didn’t deserve this. To be pregnant with a monster like me,” Sam thought for a moment  
“Jack Nothing that happened or will happen is your fault. Her pregnancy is different from your mom so maybe she won’t pass or maybe she will. Whatever happens that baby will be fully protected by us and I know it will be fully protected by you as well,” Sam said, Jack looked at Sam  
“...You think,”  
“ I’m positive,” Sam responded.


End file.
